1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for testing semiconductor component parts carried in a tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor component parts are typically accommodated in a tray after fabrication thereof. Before the component parts are mounted in a device, they are subjected to visual inspection to determine if protruding connecting electrodes (bumps or leads) formed on each of the semiconductor component parts are properly positioned. In addition, the component parts are subjected to electrical testing during which probe needles are brought into contact with the electrodes or bumps of each semiconductor component part and electrical testing is performed. Semiconductor component parts which fail to satisfy specific requirements of the visual inspection or electrical testing are rejected, and the passing parts are supplied to a mounting manipulator for actual mounting in the device.
Typically, the visual inspection and the electrical testing are performed in a sequence such as that shown in FIGS. 9 to 13. As shown in FIG. 9, a plurality of semiconductor component parts 3 are accommodated in pockets 2 defined in tray 1. Semiconductor component parts 3 are successively picked up by a movable handler (not shown) one by one and placed on a regulating member 5 as shown in FIG. 10.
Regulating member 5 defines the permissible configurational requirements of component parts 3, such as a profile of each semiconductor component part and the positions where leads 6 are fitted. Each semiconductor component part 3 must satisfy these configurational requirements prior to mounting onto the device. If the semiconductor component part 3 fails to fit completely into the regulating member 5, the semiconductor component part 3 is deemed to fail to satisfy the permissible configurational requirements and is therefore removed from the production line.
The semiconductor component parts which have been deemed to satisfy the permissible configurational requirements as a result of them having been successfully fitted into regulating member 5 are then electrically tested. That is, the passing parts are successively picked up by the movable handler and mounted on an IC socket 7 as shown in FIG. 11. After mounting on the IC socket 7 a test probe 8 is brought into contact with a bonding pad of the semiconductor component part 3 on the IC socket 7 as shown in FIG. 12, and electrical testing is performed on the semiconductor component part 3. If the semiconductor component part 3 fails to satisfy prescribed test conditions, the semiconductor component part 3 is removed from the production line. Only the semiconductor component parts 3 having satisfied the prescribed test conditions are successively returned to the initial pockets 2 in the tray 1, as shown in FIG. 13.
In this way, all of the semiconductor component parts 3 accommodated within the respective pockets 2 in tray 1 are subjected to visual examination and electrical testing. Only the semiconductor components parts 3 which have passed both of these tests are returned to the tray and are then supplied to the mounting manipulator for actual mounting thereof in the device.
In carrying out the visual inspection and electrical testing discussed above, the semiconductor component parts 3 are required to be transported one by one by the movable handler to the visual examination station and then to the electrical testing station. Accordingly, it takes a relatively long time to complete the visual inspection and the electrical testing subsequent to start thereof, posing a problem in that testing cannot be carried out efficiently.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 1-272127 discloses a loop transport system for a robot handler. A tray having a plurality of pockets defined therein for accommodating respective semiconductor component parts is rotated. The pockets are arranged to represent a generally loop-like shape thereby reducing the length of time required to transport the semiconductor components parts. According to this loop transport system, the semiconductor component parts are successively pushed out from a tube onto a bench in preparation for examination. The parts are successively transported from the bench to the pockets in the tray. The tray is then rotated and visual inspection is performed on the semiconductor component parts which are then moved to a test electrode.
The length of time required to transport the semiconductor component parts can be reduced with this system. However, often during transport, which is performed by mechanical arm, some of the semiconductor component parts may be transported to the pockets in the tray and displaced in position or orientation to such an extent that examination by a test electrode can no longer be performed accurately. Also, during transportation, some of the semiconductor component parts may be dropped, so that the visual inspection and testing cannot be performed at all.